


fanart: team, hanging out in a meadow

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for an impromptu art-for-fic exchange. wildcat88 gave me the prompt <i>team off-world on a lazy spring day - relaxing in a meadow on the bank of a creek maybe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: team, hanging out in a meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcat88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat88/gifts).



Team, hanging out in a meadow, unwinding after a stressful ~~week~~ ~~month~~ year of fighting off the Wraith.


End file.
